Just Admit It You Care
by yuki gackt
Summary: Loved S2x1! One shot continuing the last scene between Harvey and Jessica where she asks him a pivotal question and an added scene at the end between Harvey and Mike. Please read and review


I have been so excited about the new season and loved ep 1! But I felt like a pivotal question should have been asked, so I decided to follow up on the final scene with Jessica and Harvey and add a Mike and Harvey scene at the end. If you haven't seen the ep, you may not want to read yet, but it's not too spoilery…

Disclaimer: I don't own Suits or any of the characters. If I did, I would be too busy doing other stuff to write any fics. ^_~

Marvey if you squint.

* * *

**Just Admit It - You Care  
**

Harvey had just put everything on the line for Mike when he told Jessica the truth.

"You need me. And I'm not staying without Mike," Harvey finished.

He knew that telling her he knew the truth about Mike and giving her this ultimatum was his last resort, but he also knew that no matter what the outcome, he wouldn't have done it any other way. Now Harvey just hoped that she would see reason and let Mike stay. But there was always the chance that she wouldn't and both he and Mike would be out of jobs.

If Jessica was shocked by the turn of events and Harvey's behavior, she was hiding it very well. He couldn't read her face and had no idea what she was thinking. Then she asked the one question that anyone would have been asking.

"What is it about that kid that you would risk everything you've worked for and accomplished for the last 15 years just to protect him?" She asked in slow measured words.

Harvey paused, surprised at the question, even though it should have been expected, and at a loss as to how to answer.

"I –" Harvey brought a hand to his mouth and cleared his throat. "He –" Harvey tried again, but still couldn't quite find the words. "Because he's my associate," Harvey finally said.

Jessica arched a brow and replied, "Really? Just because he's your associate? Associates come a dime a dozen I think you told me once. So why can't you just pick a new one?"

"And to have to train them from the beginning? No way," Harvey dismissed, shaking his head.

"Uh huh," Jessica nodded, unconvinced. "I knew you liked the kid, but I can't believe I'd see the day that you, Harvey Specter, the best closer in the city, would become emotionally attached to someone."

"What are you talking about?" Harvey tries to deny.

Holding up a hand, Jessica stopped him from continuing. "I have never seen you so emotional about anything. The only other person I've ever seen you be protective of is your brother. And you've never brought personal feelings into the office. Not until Mike showed up. He's changed you."

"He did no such thing. I'm still me and I'm still just as effective as ever, maybe even more so," Harvey asserted.

"Well let's hope that's true. But I still want to know, why do all this for him?" Jessica asked again.

"Because he's mine," Harvey answered. Then realizing how that might have sounded, he adds, "I mean, I picked him and he's clearly got a very special skill set."

"Because he's yours," she repeats. "And because he has a brilliant mind. So it's all professional, right? You want to do the right thing by him?"

Harvey nodded.

"Bullshit," Jessica retorts. "The right thing would have been to never have hired that goddamned kid in the first place. You want me to let him stay because you care about him. You've probably cared about him from day one. Why can't you just admit it?"

"I care about him just as much as I care about anyone else in this place," Harvey grits out.

"Oh please," Jessica scoffs. "You don't give a shit about anyone other than perhaps Donna and me. And right now, I'm having a hard time believing that you give a damn about me. But it's clear that Mike has somehow made it to the top of your concerns and you care about him on a personal and emotional level."

When it looked like Harvey was going to try and deny it again, Jessica adds, "I know you Harvey. I know you better than anyone. Just admit it – you care."

Harvey sighs and looks away. Jessica had seen right through him. To something he didn't even want to admit to himself because it meant that he had a weakness, one that he would do practically anything to protect, but he discovered that he was ok with it. So he admitted, "You're right, I care about him."

"Well that was like pulling teeth," Jessica shook her head. "Now if you want me to accept him, I want to talk to him."

Harvey nodded, picked up his phone and called Mike.

"Hel –" Mike started to answer.

"Get your ass in here," Harvey cut in.

"On my way," Mike replied.

Harvey hung up and said, "He's on his way," and moved to sit in one of his chairs.

"I want to talk to him alone Harvey," Jessica said. "Go home."

He looked at her for a moment then nodded and turned to the door.

"One more thing Harvey," Jessica called out. "If I had said no and fired Mike, would you really have left with him? Picked him over me and the firm?"

"You know I would have," Harvey said softly as he walked out of his office.

* * *

As Mike was walking back to the elevators after his long talk with Jessica, he noticed a figure sitting in the darkened lobby. He paused, realizing the figure was Harvey. Had he been sitting there the whole time?

"Have you been sitting there the whole time?" Mike asked as Harvey got up and approached him.

"Well, I wasn't going to leave you completely alone with her," Harvey replied. "And since you're not having another panic attack, I take it that your chat with Jessica went well."

Mike grinned, "I think it did. She's still pissed, but she said I could stay. Although she did say she was gonna make me work my ass off." He made a face as he said the last.

"Well, consider yourself lucky," Harvey said moving towards the elevators.

"How did you do it?" Mike asked seriously.

"Do what?" Harvey asked in return.

Mike looked at him, "Come on Harvey. I haven't been here that long, but from what I've seen, Jessica doesn't give in to anybody. And she never even liked me. But you convinced her to let me stay."

Harvey looked away for a moment and then turned back to Mike. "There are other things in play here. I can't tell you all the details, but the next few months are going to be very eventful and she's gonna need me. Besides, I think you'll grow on her."

"Wait," Mike said, looking stunned. "Did you tell her you knew the truth? Did you threaten to leave? For me?"

Harvey didn't answer, but Mike knew it was the truth.

"Well, I know the truth about you now," Mike continued.

"The truth about me? What truth?" Harvey asks.

"Yeah, well a couple. A: You have emotions! Mr. I don't believe in having emotions has emotions!" Mike exclaims with a wide grin.

Harvey shook his head as a small smile crept onto his face.

Mike goes on, "And B: You care! You care about _me_. Otherwise you wouldn't have fought to keep me here."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Harvey denies with a smile. "I care about me remember? If I let Jessica fire you, I'd have had to go through the trouble of finding another associate who isn't too irritating and start training them from scratch. And that would be a total waste of my time. Plus that memory of yours comes in handy sometimes."

"Really?" Mike asks disbelieving. "So you would have done this for any other associate?"

At Harvey's silence Mike answers his own question. "Yeah, I didn't think so. Why can't you just admit it? Come on. Just admit it – you care. You care about me."

Mike was looking at him imploringly and Harvey didn't know why he just couldn't say it. He knew he cared, Mike knew he cared, Donna sure as hell knew he cared. And he had just admitted it to Jessica earlier that night. But admitting it to Jessica was one thing, and for some unidentifiable reason, Harvey just couldn't say the words to Mike.

"You're staying and that's what counts." Harvey put his hands on Mike's shoulders and steered him towards the elevators and pushed the down button.

Mike's smile fell a bit at Harvey's lack of admission. But he recovered it because he knew that Harvey cared, could see it clear as day on Harvey's face.

"Ok," Mike nods, "But just so you know, I know that you know that I know that you care about me."

Harvey just shook his head and smiled as the elevator doors dinged open.

"One more thing," Mike said as he stepped inside, "When I found out that Jessica knew, you said you could get _us_ _two_ plane tickets to Buenos Aires. Would you really have gone with me?"

Sighing, Harvey shook his head and smiled again. Without a word, he followed Mike inside, but then he surprised Mike by leaning in and saying, "You know I would have."

~Fin

* * *

What do you think? This was a one shot, but I want to delve more into Harvey's psyche in the future. =) Yes? No?

Please review.


End file.
